Episode 2232 (4 January 2002)
Synopsis Phil's solicitor discusses getting custody of Louise. He warns the Mitchells that Phil's history might be dragged up if they go to court. Phil's like a bear with a sore head. He warns Little Mo that if Trevor doesn't come to work he can find himself another job. Roy and Pat wonder when the time will be right to reveal Nathan's true identity. Pat doesn't want Barry to find out the truth from someone else. Peggy arranges for Phil to see Louise. Mark's not keen but Lisa hopes that a custody battle can be avoided if she keeps Phil sweet. Jamie asks Sonia if he can stay with her for a few more days. She agrees but tries to get him to smooth things over with Phil. Dot's got grand ideas for her wedding reception but Jim's determined to keep things low key. He's horrified by the cost of hiring the church hall. Pauline attempts to spur Robbie into sorting out his lovelife. She encourages him to clean himself up in order to impress Nita. Natalie feels twinges just as Roy prepares to tell Barry about Nathan. The family are thrown into a frenzy but it's just a false alarm. Jim tries to cheer Robbie up by asking him to be his best man. Robbie's miles away, all he can think of is getting back with Nita. Phil's furious when Jamie turns up at the Vic to get his stuff back. Jamie argues that he kept quiet for Sharon's sake but Phil's not interested. Little Mo's desperate to find out what's in a letter sent to Trevor at the Slaters. Kat opens the envelope - inside are tickets to Paris. Phil visits baby Louise as arranged. Lisa tries to keep him sweet by being as co-operative as possible but Mark becomes hostile. Mark and Lisa try to explain that Sharon wanted to protect Phil. He's angered by their argument and warns them he's fighting for custody. Billy catches Ernie making a fuss of Terence. He's so pent up that later he puts a brick and a threatening message through Ernie's window. Barry and Nathan start sniping at each other in the Vic. Barry's upset that Jane has come back into Roy's life - does she want a last fling? Roy breaks up the scuffle that ensues. He confesses to Barry that Nathan is his half-brother. Barry's absolutely mortified. Credits Main cast *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Doug Allen as Nathan *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Ann Mitchell as Jane *Perry Fenwick as Billy *John Junkin as Ernie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Bindya Solanki as Nita *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Laila Morse as Mo *Derek Martin as Charlie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *James Alexandrou as Martin *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Stephen Churchett as Marcus Christie Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes